


Growing up too soon

by Romeo3971



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Before lord of the rings - Freeform, Celeborn is playing be dad, Dead Parents, Exhaustion, Haldir is being a good brother, Hurt and comfort, Lord of the Rings, angry rumil, brothers being brothers, he does not die, hurt haldir, over worked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romeo3971/pseuds/Romeo3971
Summary: After Haldir’s life is turned upseide down he is forced to grow up very quickly in order to look after his two brothers. After a fight between Haldir and Orophin, Haldir makes in mistake which causes a dreadful disaster to take place.





	Growing up too soon

Haldir PoV

Well at least I've finally finished for today, at least today I wasn't doing much today just standing guard over the lady's bed chambers since she has been of ill for the last few days. Thankfully nothing to worry about just a minor illness but it has meant that the lord has been working extra.  
As I walk along the paths that weave in and out between the various houses that are owned by the elvish family's that live within these woods, I think about my own family. After what happened 5 years ago, we were all affected so deeply and I didn't think that we could recover, Orophil took it the hardest.   
He wasn't the most open person before the attack but now he only talks in order to lash out at me or our brother. I know it's just his way of coping but I do wish he coped a different way. Rumil, bless him is too young to be experiencing such horrors but he seemed to be coping okay. The elder elf maiden that lives next door checks in on Rumil and Orophin while I am at work.  
After the incident I was forced to work seven continuous days with one day rest in order to afford a keeping the house that we lived in before the incident and to pay for food, clothes and luxuries for my brothers however it did mean that I the only time I ever spent with my little brothers I was resting, shopping or cleaning. I do feel terrible about not being there for them as much as I used to be but I have to work.  
I'm snapped out of my thoughts by arriving at my house. However I can hear shouting coming from inside. Panicking I unlock the front door and run into the kitchen to see a broken glass on the floor, this glass was not just as random glass but our mothers, and Orophin yelling at Rumil.  
Orophin was shouting red faced at the top of his lungs and Rumil who was backed up into the corner of the counter and quivering slightly from his brother.  
"HOW COULD JUST KNOCK IT OVER!" Orophin shouted at the trembling form of his younger brother, unaware that I had entered the room.  
"ENOUGH OROPHIN!" I yelled at him. Rumil raised his head toward me and ran over to me, throwing his arms around my much taller form. I hugged him back but kept my gaze firmly set on our other brother.  
"Orophin you do not have the right to shout at our brother as such." I tell him with a accusing gaze. He looked as though he was ready to explode. "HE BROKE MOTHERS GLASS, I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO YELL AT HIM. IM IN CHARGE!" He shouted at me.  
"Rumil could you go to your room please I have to have some words with our brother." I say looking over at my youngest who was attached firmly to my side. He looked uneasy but did as he was told and left the room, I waited until I heard his door of his room shut before addressing my other brother.  
"You are not in charge Orophin, I am and I am telling you that you will not show such anger towards your own kin for something as trivial as this." I told him.  
"TRIVAL, THAT WAS OUR MOTHERS. NOT THAT YOU WOULD CARE ANYWAY!" He yells right back.  
"Of course I care Orophin, why would I not?" I say with genuine confusion. Why would he say that of course I care about the memory of our mother but I would never shout at my youngest kin for such matters.  
"Oh please, you don't care. You are never even here. All you have ever done is go to work and even when you are here you do not even talk to us. I wish that you had perished that night as well then maybe we could have had a better life without you!" He screams in my face.  
He cannot mean that, he can't. With his words it feels as though a dagger has been plunged into my heart twisting sharply with every breath.  
"I..." Is all I seem to be able to say. My eyes downcast, tears clouding my vision. How could he say such things. When I look back up towards him for any kind of regret he quickly leaves the room only for me to hear the front door slam closed. Numbly I kneel down to the broken glass and carefully pick up each of the pieces and place them into my hand.  
I stand up weakly and place the broken glass on a piece of cloth on the table. The next thing I know I have collapsed to the floor by the wall and am leaning up against it in a effort to stay up right.  
Maybe it would have been better if I did perish that night. I am neglecting them but I have to work or I will not earn enough wages to keep this house and pay for everything that comes with it. Maybe if I wasn't here at all they could both move on with there lives, I could ensure that all is payed for and they would still have money to spend on what they wish. I could work all days, that way they would have more money. I could get food and clothes delivered to them, I could just rest whenever I am on break I guess that could work.  
I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Rumil who now resides kneeling in-front of me. "Are you okay Haldir, what Orophin said is not true. He didn't mean it." He says looking at my face, gently he raises his hand to brush the unknown tears off my face. I hadn't even realised I was crying until now, I can't let Runil see me like this.  
I quickly wipe my face and stand up, pulling my little brother up as well. "I am well little brother. Do not worry, what did you do today?" I say with a fake smile on my face, changing the subject.  
He looks worryingly at me before answering truthfully. "I went to my archery class. My instructor says that I have improved greatly however my bow does need replacing." He does need a new bow and has had his eye on one in the market for a while now.  
"Well, I have a rest day tomorrow. How about we go out to the market and get you one?" I smile at him. I guess we could cut back on food this month, I could always go with less for myself to ensure that they do not notice any less food on their own plates.  
Rumil smiles gleefully at me and wraps his arms around my chest, smiling I return his affection.  
"You should get some rest little one, I shall repair mothers glass so don't not worry about it okay?" He nods his head against my chest before pulling away and making his way to his room.  
I sigh tiredly one I hear the door close and begin to look around for the glue to fix this glass. Once I find it I gather the broken glass from the table and begin the long slow process of putting it back together.  
After about three hours I have finished my task and stare at the now whole glass again. It has been carefully moulded to look like our mothers first horse and was given to her as a gift on her birthday by our father.  
I do miss them so much.  
The attack was so unexpected, orcs had attempted to fight their way into the city and I was on guard that day as well as my mother  and father. They told me to go home a protect my brothers and my any cost if they orcs were to get past them. So I did, I abandoned them and ran home as fast as I could.  
No orcs came to our house that night but neither did our parents return. They had died defending our home.  
I sigh and carefully pick up the glass and put it back to its rightful place. I do not worry for where Orophin has went as I know that he always went to the main buildings in the town and climbed them when he is angry and always returns before sunrise.  
I however do not feel as though I have the energy to walk up the stairs to my room and feel content to rest on the couch in the main room.  
After removing my weapons and placing them by the side of the couch I gracelessly fall onto the couch and find myself quickly lulled into sleep. 

Orophin PoV

"Oh please, you don't care. You are never even here. All you have ever done is go to work and even when you are here you do not even talk to us. I wish that you had perished that night as well then maybe we could have had a better life without you!" I shout at my older brother cruelly, regretting the words as soon as the leave my mouth.  
His face fills with shock before morphing into one of extreme hurt. I don't mean it, I want to say to him but my mouth cannot form the words. Haldir mutters a weak. "I..."  
Before down casting his tear filled eyes, I cannot believe I just said that to him. I cannot believe I could hurt him so deeply.  
Unable to look at his heart broken face anymore I rush out of the room and leave the house as quickly as I can. I am unable to make myself walk any further and simply crumple to the ground in the weight of the sheer guilt of what I had said weigh down upon me.  
After a few minutes of breathing deeply I walk painfully towards one the the old buildings that I am known to climb in my anger and frustration. However I simply cannot find the energy to move from where I stand looking up at the top and calming sit down beside it.  
I didn't mean what I said, it just came out in anger. After the death of our parents Haldir had taken it the worse but didn't shout in anger or sadness like me or misplaced his sorrow like Rumil but cried silently when he thought no one was watching. He drowned in his guilt and took the anger that I threw at him with a strong face and not because he had too but because he thought that he deserved it.  
I sat and thought for hours about what I had down before I decided return home.  
As I walked in I heard nothing, assuming that my brothers had go to bed I walked into the kitchen only to see the no broken glass on the floor or in the disposer. Curiously I walked into the main room only to see two things.  
One, our mothers broken glass in it correct place whole once more. Second, my exhausted older brother passed out on the couch. His head resting on one of his arms while the other lay limply over his side. I silently kneel down next to him and observe him quietly. By looking at his face I can clearly seem deep set exhaustion over his feature and I notice how on both of his hands there are small cuts on his fingers and I realise that he must have spent the last few hours fixing our mothers glass peace by piece.  
I should have fixed it, Rumil didn't mean to, it was just an accident and Haldir should have come home to a hot meal and a warm bed where he could rest. Haldir was exhausted, that much was clear and he needed to rest. He only took one day of rest for every seven days he worked.  
I signed and quietly walked over a cupboard and got out a soft blanket, carefully I draped it over Haldir'a sleeping form.  
He is so deep in sleep that he did not even move when I placed my hand onto his golden hair. "I'm sorry Haldir, I should be taking care of you as well." I say softly to his sleeping form. I place a small kiss onto his brow and quietly make my own way to bed knowing that I have a lot to make up for tomorrow.


End file.
